Soluna Police Department
Soluna Police Department is located in Soluna City to the right of The Knife and Spork. Missions Available *Robbery Notepad *Howl's Angels *Pie surprise! *Kerberos! Shops Available Cop Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Rank 20 of SPD Items Available: *Silver Snubnose *Police Airstrike *Police head *Police Billy Club *Cuff Shooter *Blue Wolf Head *Alpha Wolf Head *Doughnut Blaster *Silver Crossbow SPD Mecha Requirements for Unlocking: Rank 27 of SPD Items Available: *Police Mecha *Elite Squad Defender *SWAT Defender *Elite SWAT Defender *Forensics Defender *Elite Forensics Defender The Impound Requirements for Unlocking: Rank 31 of SPD Items Available: *Feral Werewolf *Rabid Werewolf *Primal Werewolf *Bloodlust Wolf (Rare) *Werewolf NPCs *Chief Duncan *Krispy *Worsh *Glortch *Kreme Uniforms *Police Trooper *Guard Hat *Police Hat *CocoChip Hat *Sleuth Hat *Detective Dialogue Before joining the force: Chief Duncan: The crime wave is getting out of control! The city needs you. After joining the force: Chief Duncan: Welcome to the Soluna Police Department. How can I assist you, citizen? *'Uniforms' Chief Duncan: It is important to wear your Police Uniform and hat. The uniform is a symbol of respect and authori-tye. *'Talk' Chief Duncan: The Crime Wave is out of control. Reports of theft are being reported all over town at an alarming rate! Chief Duncan: Worst of all, there seems to be no rhyme or reason on why these things are being stolen. Chief Duncan: It is going to take some serious detective work to figure out this puzzle and we are already short handed here at the station. Kripsy: Meow Meow Meow Meow....... Meow Meow Meow Meow....... Worsh: ...nobody knows the trouble I've seen... Hey you! Do you have a spare fork? Glortch: I was framed by my *friend* Bloghurl! Unfortunately, they found sauce all over my starship! Hey do you have a spare fork? Kreme: Ahem. Excuse me. Do not think I am going to entertain your primitive notions of the complex space kitten language by meowing. WOOF! Police Notepad Page 2: Chief Duncan: Wolf hair? Do not tell me you believe all those werewolf rumors. Werewolves DO NOT exist! Page 4: Chief Duncan: Hmm, this must belong to the gang responsible for the Crime Wave! Page 5: Chief Duncan: Mmmmmm, pie! What would a biker gang want with pie tins though? Page 6: Chief Duncan: Empty boxes? I am not making a connection with these items. Can you find something else? Chief Duncan: Oh, and before I forget. No more werewolf stories, please. I realize you must think it is funny - but everyone knows they DO NOT exist. Page 8: Chief Duncan: Chickencows, Biker gangs and random food products. We are on the verge of a breakthrough! Page 9: Chief Duncan: Hmmmm. Why would these criminals want a bunch of construction hats? Page 10: Chief Duncan: This is what we have been waiting for! , you need to check this place out right away. Page 11: Chief Duncan: Missing construction vehicles and equipment? Maybe you should go back to 1337 Falcon's Reach and look around again. Page 12: Chief Duncan: For the last time, there is NO SUCH THING as Werewolves. The real question is, why are they gathering all of these things? Page 13: Chief Duncan: A Lunar Capacitor? It may be expensive but the only thing that would be good for is harvesting some moon power. Page 14: Chief Duncan: HOLY FROGZARD DROPPINGS! This is huge... it all makes sense now. I think have this figured out..... Chief Duncan: We are up against a Werewolf Biker Gang ! Chief Duncan: I know, I know. But do not be jealous little buddy. One day you will have detective skills just like me. Chief Duncan: To prove it you will have to go dress up as a Werewolf and go deep undercover.... this will be a VERY special mission. Page 15: Chief Duncan: Head over to the Knife and Spork and stop that pie shipment! Page 16: Chief Duncan: Those Wolves are pretty mad that you stopped the pie shipment! They're attacking the base directly! Category:Jobs Category:Locations